fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Plus
'Mario Party Plus '''is a party game for mobile devices. In the game, the Mario Party gang have to stop a war against the seasons, Summer, Spring, Autumn and Winter, by doing this, they have to collect Power Stars, in order to repair the severely damaged Starscrapper. The game can be entirely played without spending money on it and it doesn't require a WIFI connection to play it, but Participation Medals, which are required to join in a game, can be bought with real money or the player can await until it is refilled. The game is being developed by Playtonic Games and Nintendo. Gameplay '''Mario Party Plus '''as with previous installments of the ''Mario Party series, plays as an interactive board game, where up to four players take turns rolling 1-10 the number indicating how far they can travel. The goal of the game is to earn coins to buy the Stars, which are dependent on the board's rules. In the beginning of every game, players are introduced to the board, where they are asked to hear about the board and any unique quirks it may have. The game then determines the order the players go, by hitting Dice Blocks, where higher numbers mean players go sooner. At the beginning of every game, players receive 10 coins to start with. At the end of every turn, a mini-game is played, where the type of mini-game is determined by what color the space the players have landed on. All mini-games have their own controls and objectives, which are outlined prior to playing them. Winning players receive 10 coins from mini-games; however, certain types of mini-games such as bonus mini-games offer different prizes. After the mini-game is completed, the game is saved, and players return to the board to once again move around in. Various mini-games have special conditions to play in them: Battle mini-games occur at random, where number of coins are placed at stake where higher scoring players earn more coins; players also vote for Duel minigames rather than have a roulette decide for them, Duel mini-games occur when players either land on Duel Space or land on the same space in the last five turns, and DK and Bowser mini-games can be played when players land on the characters' respective spaces. The game also has six modes. One of them is Star Adventure, where Mario and friends travel across the Main Boards of the game, in order to collect Stars. The other game modes are Coinathlon, Minigame Church, Balloon Bash, Star Bank and Party Parlour. Party Parlour The main mode of the game. Here, players can compete against other players or CPUs on a party board. Customized settings can be chosen, such as disabling or enabling bonuses, the number of turns, CPU difficulty, etc. There are four ways of playing Party Mode: *Battle Royale: The free-for-all party mode. 4 players choose their characters and compete to see who is the superstar. *Tag Battle: The teams party mode. Here, 2 players team up against another 2 to see who is the superstar team. Teams still play separately, though. Most minigames played are 2 vs 2 minigames. *Duel Battle: The duel party mode. This mode is for only 2 players, but it still plays similarly to Battle Royale. Only duel minigames can be played. *Partner Battle: Returning from Mario Party 7, this mode is similar to tag battle, but teams play united and it allows up to 8 players to join the fun in the form of 4 teams of 2. Unlike in Mario Party 7, players can play with separated controllers. Only 8-player minigames can be played in this party mode. *Car Pool Chaos: Very much like Mario Parties 9 and 10, players travel in a vehicle, but this time, minigames are triggered after all the characters have had their turns each. Minigame Church A mode where the player can play fifteen games that use the minigames available in a variety of challenges that don't take place on game boards. Can be played with other players or CPUs. There are ten games available for 4 Player play: *Step It Up: The aim of this challenge is to see who can be the first to win 3, 5 or 7 minigames, depending on the options chosen, and after each minigame played the characters who win the minigame get to climb one step of the staircase in DS or four steps of the staircase in 9. The first player to win 3, 5, or 7 minigames wins the mode. *Battle Cup: The objective is to win as much of the Cup Course, a collage of five consecutive minigames that the human player either selects manually or lets the game choose five randomly, as possible. *Rocket Rascals: The players must win minigames to acquire and place bridge pieces on the square 5x5 grid. The first to make a path from their corner of the grid to the rocket with the bridge parts is the winner. *Free Play Stage: Players can freely choose the minigames that have been unlocked in other modes for play. *Waterfall Battle: The player must beat every other player in a Duel minigame. Players that lost a minigame have a chance for a comeback victory. The game is won when there are no other players left to battle. In order to play this mode, at least one Duel minigame has to be unlocked. *Pearl Hunt: Four characters are placed in a capsule underwater while seashells are placed around them. After beating a minigame, whoever won can select a shell. If it is a pearl with the winner's face on it, that player collects it. However, if it is not the winner's face, the shell closes. The player can find Mushrooms or Super Mushrooms to choose additional shells in a turn, a Bob-omb that briefly opens surrounding shells, or whirlpools that shuffles the order of the shells. The first one to collect three pearls that have their image on it wins the game, then appears in a giant shell, while the others are chased around by a shark. To play Pearl Hunt, players need to unlock at least one 4-Player minigame. *Flip-Out Frenzy: Up to four players complete in this mode. For each minigame won, players choose panels on a grid board to flip. When the player chooses a panel, all horizontal and vertical grids right next to it will also get flipped. The player with the most panels wins. *Crown Showdown: Up to four players compete for the crown which can be achieved by winning either 3, 5, or 7 minigames. Players select the rules of play including number of player, number of wins needed, and the set of minigames to be played. Minigames from a set are chosen randomly. *Boss Banter: This mode consists of beating all Story Mode bosses in the fastest time possible, and getting a higher score than the other players. *Extra Zone: In this mode, the players can play extra minigames. There are five games available for 8 Player play: *Ice Battle: Players compete with each other to reach the central island. Every time players win a minigame, an ice block is created, and once the ice block path is fully connected, the players win. Players can choose from three different rules. *Group Free Play: Players can freely chose one of the 12 available 8-player minigame to play. All the minigames are available from the start. *Jigsaw Jitters: In this mode, players are split into two teams of four. The two teams have to win minigames in order place some Jigsaw Pieces into a puzzle in order to win the battle. *Barrel Baron: The Players are spawned in a desert, where they have to search for spots that are covered in black sludge. By finding the spots, they have to win the minigames. *Endurance Alley: A solo game where players play a set of 100 consecutive mini-games in a row for a high score; losing one mini-game ends the game. Players need to unlock it first in the Star Bank. After winning the 100 minigames, the player wins a trophy that includes the credits. *Dechleation Skyscrapper: In this mode players compete to battle each other in order to get the higher score by winning ten eight player minigames. Coinathlon In this mode. Players must collect as many coins as they can in a set of three 60-second designated coin minigames, labelled under "Coin Chaos" to progress a set number of laps around a map. Balloon Bash Up to four players must collect coins and stars on a mini board with 10, 20, or 30 turns and minigames after a player touches a coin balloon. Players can earn Stars if they spend 10 coins on arrival with a Star Balloon. Star Balloons can come in twos or threes, and players can purchase multiple of them at once if they have the funds. Star Bank Here players can take a look at records and buy different souvenirs such as collectible figurines, badges, music and sound effects with coins earned after completing Story Mode, playing normal parties or playing minigames. Various characters and boards can also be bought in this shop, by exchanging collected Stars for them. Characters The game has at least seven characters that are available from the start, with other characters being unlocked by buying them with Coins or Stars. Available from the start 100px-Mario_MP9.png|Mario 65px-Luigi_MP9.png|Luigi 100px-YoshiMPIT.png|Yoshi 103px-Wario_MP10.png|Wario 150px-Waluigi_MPIT.png|Waluigi 64px-Peach_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Princess Peach 69px-Daisy_MP10.png|Daisy Unlockable LeftToad.png|Toad Toadettehh.png|Toadette 180px-MP10KoopaTroopa.png|Koopa Kamek s.png|Kamek 75px-MP9_Select_Shy.png|Shy Guy Minigame types *4 Player *1 VS 3 *2 VS 2 *Duel *Battle *DK *Bowser *Rare *Rally *Item *8 Player *4 VS 4 *6 VS 2 *Diddy *Bowser Junior Boards Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs